Stuck In A Room With Potter
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Lily Evans gets suck in a room with James Potter. Will this little mishap blossom into romance? Of course it will!
1. Stupid Book

**A/N: For those of you who are waiting for me to update Return To Hogwarts And Such(ADMM); Sorry!! I have to type it all out, which I'll probably do on Saturday. Okay?**

**Dedication: To my lovely beta reader and dear friend; TartanLioness. I love you, Cammie!!**

**Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me, and they will be completely normal when I'm done playing with them...well...maybe not completely normal...but you know what I mean. And, dudein; would I be giving them away for free if they belonged to me?**

* * *

OH MY GOD!!!

For the last few days and nights I was stuck in James Potter's dorm...uunngghh...I was reading this stupid book and researching for my muggle studies paper and guess what? There is only of these stupid books in the whole bloody school. And lucky me, Potter got it in his dorm.

And also as you know; the curfiew is 11p.m., well I was in Potter's room until midnight, working on my paper, and he had fallen asleep. So I decided not to lose MORE points from Gryffindor, unlike the sleeping prick in front of me. So I get tired and I decide to sleep there on the floor in my day robes.

I layed down and tried to tell myself that I was back in my dorm and not in the place I had dreaded sleeping in during most of my life.

At first I was on the floor when I feel asleep, then I woke up in the middle of the night about three hours later and I'm in Potter's bed!!!!!!!! I still had ALL of my clothes on (Thank Merlin!) except my my long, black cloak and my house tie. When I woke I let out a short scream, he woke up and immeadiatly clamped his hand over my mouth and held me close to him. Then he put his finger to his lips in an attempt to sush me and if you know me at all; you know I wouldn't stand for that.

Just then I realized that his hand had been on my waist only moments before. I stopped screaming...er...attempting to scream and he took his hand off my mouth. I looked at him like a deer in the headlights, as some muggles say, and then I shot Potter a glare that could have shattered his face, had I have wanted it to.

He was about to explain, I could see it in his face. I gave him a look of surprise and disgust.

"I'm sorry...I just... I..."

"Sorry, my...foot"

"I just...I....I....I didn't think angels were meant to sleep on the floor" He said sarcasticly, I think it was sarcatic at least...

"Shut-up Potter"

"OK"

I turned over and tried to think it out. I did _not_ want to let Potter think he had caught me off gaurd. That's exactly what he wanted.

Or, at least, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews keep me sane!! (I know I'm not sane, so shut up Cammie, lol)**


	2. We're Stuck

**A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers and of course; dear friend and Beta reader, TartaLioness!! A giant hug for Cammie!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: We're Stuck**

I knew that Potter had a crush on me, but I had only discouraged him. And eventually he gave up. Then the tables turned and I began to crush on him. So I knew I could never let him know and the only person who ever did know and the only person who will ever know is my best friend, Molly Bluestone. But that dream...nightmare...died and I thank my lucky stars I got over it.

I was still in the bed with Potter and still had my back turned to him. I could hear him snickering behind me and I quickly turned around to face him with a look that said 'You dare mock me?', and his face straightened up. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I had to turn around and act like I was disgusted.

I could hear Molly's worried voice in my head, hell we were practically sisters, except for that fact that I was muggle born and she wasn't, so we could communicate extreme emotions telepathicly. "_Where the hell is that girl? She should have been here hours ago! If she doesn't come back soon, I don't know what I'll do! _"

I tried to tell her it would be alright and that I was fine except for the whole situation I was in, but I just couldn't seem to get through. It was touching that she was that worried about me but, after a while it got annoying because I couldn't get through to her.

After a while I gave up and tried to sleep knowing that my red headed best friend could not. Sleep eventually took me and I had the weirdest dream. Potter and I got married in the Great Hall and that isn't even the weird part! _Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall we acting in my parents place and Molly Bluestone and Aurthur Weasley were acting as his parents! Everyone there was dressed in chicken suits. But Potter and I were dressed as squierrels. I don't exactly know why... but, oh, well_.

I woke with a jolt right and after I did Potter jolted next to me. _Weird_, I thought, _He looks so normal when he sleeps_. You never know he was such a prick in his wake.

I just kinda layed there and looked at him and smiled. Was I falling for James again? _SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!_, I told myself, _You do not, will not, and never have, well there was that one time, but let's not bring that up, like James H. Potter!! Capise? _"OK", I said to myself out loud.

It was about 5 a.m. when I woke again, I did not even remember falling asleep. I could hear someone in the shower, and then I noticed James wasn't in the bed anymore. _Merlin, I'll die if he comes out in nothing but a towel._ And sure enough he did. I threw my self back down on the bed and attemped to act as if I was sleeping, while secretly watching him. Apperently he bought it. I was giggling like mad to myself. _I have so much to tell Molly!!_

I pretended to wake for the first time after he was finished changing. He let out a sigh of relief as if he were thinking _Thank Merlin she didn't see me change_. And thank Merlin I hadn't seen anything myself. I stood up from the bed and asked him if he was done in the shower so I could figure out how to get a change of clothes and how to get out of Potter's dorm so that no one would notice. I wouldn't allow myself to think the things that people would say if they saw me walking out of here.

I finally figured out what to do in the clothes situation. I took my shower and used Potter's shampoo, conditioner and wash, which all smelled like him. _Stop thinking about him and his smell Lily! You will continue to act normal like you despise him when you figure out how to get out of here without being seen_. Again I said "OK" out loud to myself.

I guess I'd been in the shower for a long time because I heard Potter yell "EVANS! ARE YOU OK? DID YOU FALL IN?" then I heard him laughing histericly to himself. _Merlin, I don't know what the bloody hell you were thinking when you put me in this situation._

I got out of the shower and called a new change of clothes to me "Accio Saturday Wear!" A bright Yellow Shirt and a pair of bell bottom jeans and my undergarments came flying at me from Merlin knows where. I quicly put them on and did a few hygeine charms but I left my hair wet and down.

I walked out and Potter looked at me and said "Evans, we're stuck in here"

**

* * *

**

Dun-dun-dun...Cliffie!!

**A/N: Please review!! Funny reviews make me smile and who gets tired of smiling? I don't see any hands being raised, Except that one person way in the back...Now how many of you actually looked behind yourselves? I'm just kidding!! I love all of my reviewers and if any of you have any questions; feel free to ask and I will answer them in my next update. Okay!! Keep your smiles on!!**


	3. What Do You Mean, stuck?

**A/N: A million thanks to all of you who reviewed! And a giant THANK YOU to my Beta Reader, TartanLioness! I love ya, Cammie, my Soul Sistah!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3; What Do You Mean, Stuck?**

"What do you mean, stuck?"

"Exactly what I said! What do you think I meant, dunderhead? We're stuck! Did I studder?"

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone of voice with me Potter, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here and that's not funny"

He looked at me as if he understood but still had a serious look on his face.

"Potter? You're not laughing..."

"I only laugh if it's a joke..."

I sat down on his bed and put my face in my hands trying to figure out the situation and I let out a frustrated sigh. Potter came and sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him with a glare in attempt to shatter his face again, but I failed. I did get the message through, he immeadiatly took his arm off of me and said, "OK Evans, don't bite me."

I chuckled to myself while remembering first year;_ Potter had done something to make my friends and I want to curse him into next week and he was especially taunting me so I threatened to bite him, he said, "You wouldn't dare", and knowing me, if you say that, I will, "You think so?", and I bit his hand. He smiled slightly and turned on his heel and ran. I got high fives from my friends all day. "You bit him", "Lils, I can't believe you actaully bit him" , "How did you just bite him?"_, I loved the attention and the praise. And I was happy for the remainder of that day.

I had just come back to the present, 7th year, when Potter was waving his hand infront of my face and saying, "Evaaans...Earth to Evaaans...Come in please"

"H-h-h-huh?"

"Do you want to know why we're stuck in this damned dormitory?"

"What do you think, Potter?"

"Say it nicely"

"Tell me now or I will be forced to rip your face off, Potter", and I unexpectedly pointed my wand at him.

"Ok, ok. All of the professors are gone, except Professor McGonagall, and she just came by and locked all of the doors with a very powerful charm. I guess she doesn't trust us not to wreak havoc around the school with about a billion students to one teacher."

And we laughed together. We stopped laughing after we realized what we were doing. I looked away. I did _not_ want Potter to know I _ever_ blushed, expecially now.

"You know, Evans, I _do_ have a hair drier, believe it or not."

"I know"

"Whatever, I thought you were one of those girls who cared more about what you look like than anything."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Potter"

"That is ture and you don't know me either, _Lily_."

He had called me by my first name for the first time in...well...forever. I haden't figured out why yet but I knew there was something going on behind his eyes that I couldn't see. He smiled and stood up infront of me. I put my face in my hands and again let out a frusterated sigh. He knelt down and moved my hands from my face and just looked at me. I guess I had a pretty confused look on my face, because he said;

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your face uncovered my your hands"

He was still holding my wrists and when I realized that I pulled my hands back and put them behind me and leaned backwards so that I was laying on Poter's bed. He got up and layed next to me. _Oh Merlin, is he trying to court me? He better not be, I just might have to bite him again._ I laughed to myself.

"Am I that amusing to you...Ev...Lily?"

He was still attempting to call me by my first name, maybe he wanted me to call him by his.

"James?"

"Yes?", he said with a shimmer in his eyes.

"Nothing", I loved doing that to him, because I knew he hated it.

"That's not fair, now you have to tell me"

"I don't play by the rules, _I'm a pirate_", I laughed, "And _I_ don't have to tell _you_ anything."

"Trying to annoy me, eh?"

I laughed and nodded. I wondered how long we were going to be stuck in here and what we would do the whole time. I shuddered thinking what he was probably thinking, that is if he was crushing on me again, it was kind of obvious, but in a way not.

"So...", I said.

"So...", James in return replied.

"Want to play chess?", I said, knowing he's a very good chess player.

"Sure, but I'm not going to go easy..."

"Neither am I !"

He laughed at me slightly, "You watch James Potter, I'm gonna kick you ass in _this_ game."

"Riiiiight. Just like last time, Lily"

And as of that moment we started playing Wizard's Chess. At first he was letting me win. Then I started letting him win. Eventually we stopped playing all together and just talked. Before we knew it the grandfather clock in the dormitory chimed twelve times. We had staued up half the night laughing and talking.

"Let's call the game on a count of sleep, eh, Lily?", James smiled.

"Alright.", I half giggled. _Why the hellam I giggling?_, I thought to myself.

We both got up and waled to either side of the bed. Then we both realized that we, two new found friends, were about to spend the night in a one person bed. We both looked at each other awkwardly and laughed again. We took turns changing into our night wear in the bathroom. He went first, then I. When I got out James was already in the bed, reading a book titled, "Pranks for the Happy Prankster", I laughed to myself in spite of it.

I got into the bed and closed my eyes and I felt Jamed shift his weight and heard him turn out the lights. I fell asleep and had a dream about snogging...um...not James...but nevermind...I kissed him with passion, but I woke up when I felt a hand on the side of my head and my eyes shot open. I realized it was not a dream, that I was really kissing someone!

"JAMES!"

He jumped back, fell out of the bed, quickly stood up and blushed and went to the bathroom and locked himself in. He was in there for about half and hour, and suddenly I had to pee like a race horse. I definately didn't want Pott...James to think I was returning his feelings but I really had to go!

I knocked on the door and almost as soon as I had he quickly walked past me into the bed. I did my busness and walked out. James was sitting up pretending to read his book and I climbed into the bed. I sat up with him for a few minutes and just to assure him there were no hard feelings, I layed my head in the crook of his neck and I felt him smile against my head.

"Good night Lily", He said. I put my head up and allowed him to lay down on his back. He closed his eyes and smiled. I knew that I had made him happy. I layed down on my back too and turned out the lights.

"Good night James", I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who review get a bag of Lemon Drops or a tin of Ginger Newts...The choice is yours...Please review!**


	4. Sure, Ask The Muggleborn

Chapter 4 

That night Lily and James slept one of the best sleeps they had ever slept.

I woke up this morning and felt two warm arms around me. At first I didn't know what to think and then I looked up at James.

"I woke up like this and I didn't want to wake you, please don't bite me" He smiled.

I laughed and put my arms around his shoulders and put my head in the crook of his neck, again I felt him smile on my head. James had a very good rest, I could tell. When I moved he just let me lay were I was. The James I thought I knew would've moved me not even considering if I would wake or not. But I guess; I didn't know James until last night when we talked, I didn't know anything about him. I had just always despised him, except for that month in 3rd year. Had he changed? Had I changed? Or did I just need to listen to him more?

"Did you sleep well Lily?"

"Yes, thank you Potter"

I pulled away from him holding me. He looked at me almost like a lost puppy and I saw the loss in his eyes. I got up and out of the bed.

Potter followed me over to the door and i put my hand on the nob and he put his hand on mine almost accidentally an then quickly pulled away. I tried to open the door but it was no use.

"Still locked?" He said half caring and half wanting to get the hell out

"Still locked"

"Well, we've already played chess and you remember how that worked out"

We laughed together. And I leaned against the door, then slid against it to the floor and sat Indian Style. James sat down with me.

"Potter...um...", I shook my head as if I had forgotten his name or something, "James, stay here, I'll be right back"

"Ok, Lil"

I got up and went to the bathroom and did my busness and changed and did a few hygeine charms and ordered some room service, because that was the only way to get food, being locked up in here, the head house elf said it would be up in a half hour.

"Lils!"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I said as I walked back in the room

"You just seem different, as if I'm really meeting you and every other time was just practice. You know what I mean? Or does that not make any sense at all?"

He had just exactly said how I felt! How he figured out to put it into words I'll never know. I made a mental note to myself to figure out James Potter, to get to know him better. Almost my whole life I had known him but not really known him for real. I also mentally kicked myself for not figuring this out years ago. James was a pretty decent guy. But what if that's only when he's alone? What if he's still a total ass around his friends? UNGH James H. Potter, I will never really know you.

"Lily?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking"

"I've always wondered what was going on in your head, would you like to share?"

"Thats ok, I'll pass this time"

"Ok... your thoughts, your choice. Oh, and did I mention that the food you ordered came?"

"Yeah, just now"

As I went to go get the food, I could feel someone following me, but I knew James went to the bathroom so I didn't bother turning around. I bent down and picked up the tray by the door and heard a low whistle. I turned around and someone was behind me, I screamed and fell over, nocking all the food on me.

But before I hit the ground James's strong hends and arms caught me. The food was all over my white T-shirt and his. He pulled me up as to stand straight infront of him. When I was all the way up he took in of my hands and placed it on his shoulder and the same with the other on the opposite shoulder. I blushed almost maroon and didn't have any idea what to do.

He pressed me against him and just held me there. James H. Potter had just pressed himself against me! It was nothing big but it had a great signifigance! He must have seen my eyes widen because he pulled back, looked at me and laughed.

"Funny James, could you bee any more childish" I said to him with the shocked look still on my face.

"Yes, would you like to see?"

I acted as if he was being as idiot and walked off to the bathroom. As I was in there I thougth about James, if he really liked me or if he was just looking for something to do. Well, I thought to myself, I guess i'll just have to wait an see.

And with that thought I walked out into James' living room where I saw him sitting on his couch only big enough for two. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush, so I turned away letting my hair cover my face, one of my many other ways to hide blushing.

He patted the seat next to him and I sat down next to the arm of the couch far from James.

"When and how did you get a television?"

"Ummm... I don't know ...and...I still don't know. Do you know how to work it?"

"Oh, sure ask the muggle born" I laughed

But James didn't. I showed him how to work it and he became fascinated. It became late and I went to bed.

After about ten minutes I guess James noticed that I was gone so he came in and woke me by getting into the bed himself. I didn't stirr. I wanted to see what he would do. I was laying on my side and to my surprise he layed directly in back of me, putting his amrs around my waist and he kissed my ear. I mentally blushed, making sure I didn't do it on the outside, for if I did he would surely know that I infact was really awake.

When I felt him lay down I smiled from ear to ear.

I didn't want to sleep but eventually I would if I wanted to wake in the morning.

_To be continued..._


End file.
